


Un beso Inolvidable

by Jade_Anthony_M123



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Anthony_M123/pseuds/Jade_Anthony_M123
Summary: En una misión para conciliación, para la paz entre dos planetas vecinos, el Capitán James T. Kirk sale herido, y El primer Oficial Spock, hace lo imposible por salvarlo. Advertencia: Abramsverso





	Un beso Inolvidable

_**Un Beso Inolvidable** _

  
_Capitulo único: “Un Beso Inolvidable”._

  
Era una semana rutinaria en la Enterprise, casi al final de su misión de 5 años, una misión especial asignada directamente por la flota estelar.  
Ha sido una semana extenuante de diálogos y negociones, que han resultado en su mayoría infructuosas.

  
Todo empeoraba con el pasar de aquella semana. Y las civilizaciones de aquellos planetas se mostraban cada vez más hostiles y agresivas con la Enterprise.  
Al final de aquella misión, el capitán James Tiberio Kirk, resulta herido durante un ataque de fuego cruzado entre ambos planetas, siendo herido por una pistola láser en su zona torácica, cerca de su corazón, quedando en riesgo vital, Frente a los ojos atónitos de Spock y de la Enterprise. Quien al ver a Jim caer al piso en la inconsciencia, a pesar de su lógica vulcana, sale inconscientemente corriendo al lugar donde se encuentra herido en el piso.  
Cuando esto ocurre los tripulantes de la Enterprise los tripulantes que están en la nave, liderados por Sulu deciden transportar a todos los miembros de la nave. Pero la nave esta en reparaciones por los daños sufridos en la misión, no es capaz de trasportarlos inmediatamente.  
Mientras tanto Spock, Uhura, Mcoy van en auxilio de Jim, pero no reacciona, pierde el pulso y el equipo médico en el lugar no es el adecuado para su rehabilitación.

  
Jim estaba muriendo, y en esta situación no podían hacer nada, en este escenario Spock, Uhura, Mcoy se congelan. Y el primero en reaccionar es Spock, Intentando por medios básicos y desesperados de mantenerlo con vida.  
Y es que hasta que no vio a Jim en esa situación nunca se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por él. Jim no podía morir, ¿Qué haría sin él? No se lo podía Imaginar …., Jamás desde conoció a Jim se planteó el resto de una vida sin él, ¿Qué haría la tripulación sin él? Jim era una de las piezas fundamentales del Equipo, tenía que salvarlo…. como fuera.

  
Mientras que Uhura y Mcoy seguían petrificados sin saber qué hacer, y Spock desesperado intentando mantener con vida su capitán, entendiendo que esta se pierde muy rápido de sus manos, debido al diagnóstico médico de emergencia que le realizo, pero sin el equipo médico necesario no podía hacer más allá de primeros auxilios.  
…………………………………..  
Por su parte Kirk a pesar de estar inconsciente podía entender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y los intentos desesperados de Spock porque siguiera en este mundo,….No lo percibía del todo pero lo sentía iba a morir …..  
…………………………………..

El Primer Oficial ya no sabía qué hacer, intenta devolverle el pulso normal al ojos de agua marina, a través de maniobra RSP, pero no funcionan. Cuando de repente dentro de su desesperación, y abandonado su lógica vulcana, y apelando a su corazón decide hacer aquello que siente, dándole un beso apasionado a Jim, ante los Ojos atónitos de Uhura y Mcoy y ante el dormido, pero sorprendido sentido de Jim.  
Es un Beso prologado y Profundo, y este paso era más probable que Jim muriera por falta de Aire que por el disparo. Pero algo asombroso paso, debido a la inesperada acción de Spock, Uhura y Mcoy salieron de su trance, y empezaron a ayudar a Kirk, al volver a tomar sus signos vitales Mcoy descubrió que Jim está recuperando milagrosamente su pulso después del Beso de Spock, estabilizando su “condición”, y saliendo de la zona de peligro, solo necesitaban que Sulu y Scotty los regresaran a la nave, Ahí Jim podría recuperarse de la manera adecuada bajo su supervisión.  
Scotty pudo Solucionar los daños a la Enterprise por lo que bajo las ordenes de Sulu el resto de la tripulación pudo ser teletransportada.  
……………………  
Una vez en la Bahía Medica, Spock no se separa ni un instante de Jim, le da nuevamente un beso, mientras este sigue inconsciente.  
En su letargo el Capitán pudo percibir levemente a Spock. En sus muchos esfuerzos logro entre abrir sus ojos unos segundos, comprobando su hipótesis, quien lo besaba de esa manera tan dulce y pasional, de una forma tan adictiva era su primer oficial.  
Es un Beso profundo lleno; de Amor y Erótico a la vez; de cariño; compañerismo; unidad, Un Beso Esquisto para los sentidos de Kirk, algo que siempre deseo, pero que jamás pensó llevar a práctica. El amaba a Spock, ha estado enamorado de el por muchos años, pero él sabía que Spock no de él, al menos eso pensaba. Pero este Beso no sólo provocaba sentimientos positivos, también lo desarmaba sentimentalmente, puesto que el primer oficial aún estaba con Nyota Uhura y eso hería profundamente.

  
Era un Beso ambivalente cargado amor pero también de temor para ambos, un beso lleno de ansiedad y tensión sexual que hay aún entre ambos, a pesar de los años que han pasado desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas cuando el pelinegro tomo el examen de Kirk, y acuso al rubio frente al tribunal de la flota estelar por hacer “ trampa” siendo el rubio un cadete, y el medio vulcano su profesor. Pero también cargado de todos esos momentos de rivalidad y confusión que había entre ellos, desde que se conocieron hasta el hoy.

  
Era maravilloso, pero perturbador para ambos. Hermoso, pero casi imposible.  
Era algo hermoso que Jim Jamás Olvidaría, un beso hermoso, ambivalente para recordar, de esos besos que pasan a la historia, un beso de esos que se dan solo una vez en la vida…Un Beso Inolvidable….

  
Por su parte Spock recién entendía lo que hacía, estaba sumamente asustado, una parte de él quería detener el Beso, Pero los labios Carnosos, Sabrosos, Deliciosos, Exquisitos, Adictivos, y Embriagantes del rubio, le encantaban, le encantan sus labios, y ya no tenía más calificativos para describirlos, esos labios eran sumamente hermosos a sus ojos, a su mirar, esos labios que por muchos años quiso probar, pero que su cobardía, su lógica, y su sentido disciplinario vulcano le impidieron probar, hasta ese momento.

  
No quería soltar esos labios Jamás, esos labios que le producían tanta paz, tanto sosiego, tanta serenidad, tanta pasión, tanta agresividad, ....tanto amor. Pero tenía miedo de ver la cara de Uhura después de terminar ese beso. Sabía que tanto su acción y el nivel inadecuado de compromiso con los sentimientos de la relación no está bien, además estos están comprometidos y encontrados (conflictuados), confundidos.

  
Su relación con Uhura estaba bastante desgastada, pero sus sentimientos por Jim eran confusos, a pesar de todos esos años aún no los comprendía del todo.  
El beso tuvo que acabar, y ellos dos pasaron en ese entonces algo maravilloso. Pero Jim después de unos días en coma, despierta recuperándose por completo, y lo primero que vio fue a Spock el cual, al despertarse el capitán, este lo atrae hacia sí, dándole un apasionado beso, a pesar de que este aún se encuentra bajo supervisión.

  
Es un beso tierno y apasionado que ambos necesitan desde que se cortó el anterior, este beso es largo, y profundo, pero no tan largo como el primero y el segundo, pero en este beso necesitaban explorarse, conocerse tanto físicamente, mentalmente, como espiritualmente. Era un beso profundo conectando los labios y lenguas de ambas contrapartes, volviéndolos un solo ser, Spock se permitió posicionar sus dedos sobre la cara de Jim, para poder crear una fusión mental, volviendo este beso aún más excitante que el anterior, cuando la mente de Capitán y Primer Oficial se fusionan logran al fin ver la verdad. Pero ninguno de los dos lo sabía, ahora una vez aclarados sus sentimientos sobraban las palabras.

  
Spock hablaría con Uhura para aclarar las cosas después, y ponerle fin a esa relación.

  
Eran observados en secreto y a lo lejos desde la bahía médica, por otros dos tripulantes de la nave: Mcoy y Uhura:

\- ¿Crees que serán felices?- pregunto Uhura, con lágrimas en sus ojos, Emocionada, feliz por los dos pero sumamente triste, porque eso significaba el fin de su relación con Spock – uhhhmhmmmmm- no puede evitar sollozar.

-No lo se …. Pero eso espero…., que sean muy felices- dice Mcoy, con voz quebrada- Porque si ese duende verde no hace feliz a Jim, y lo lastima, voy a pensar en una venganza tan grande que Spock no va vivir para contarlo…..

-Te apoyo …, Pero lo mismo cuenta para Jim…., por mi cuenta corre.

Fin.


End file.
